


Escondido

by ddfelipi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Ir à biblioteca da faculdade todos os dias, era quase como um ritual para o ômega Eren Jaeger. Sentar e ler, era o seu passatempo favorito e uma obrigação constante.Todavia, mudanças são necessárias, e Eren aprendeu isso quando aquele alfa com um par de olhos de tempestades caiu sobre si em uma tarde chuvosa. E em como um mar cinzento, Eren decidiu se afogar neles.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Escondido

Eren acercou-se da cadeira de cor marrom escuro, perto de uma mesa redonda e bem ampliada no meio da biblioteca. Havia várias mesas ao redor e naquele momento, o local estava quase vazio. Apenas a bibliotecária, uma beta mais velha, passando as folhas de um livro de romance qualquer sobre o balcão de marfim. 

Retirou a alça da bolsa de cima do seus ombros e deixou com que aquele peso todo caísse sobre a mesa. Dando uma leve sensação de alívio para as costas. 

Suspirou e olhou ao redor, primeiro teria que ir para a seção de anatomia, depois de biologia geral e mais tarde química orgânica. Não era incomum que estudasse tanto, fazia medicina afinal. 

Retirou a carteirinha do bolso e caminhou a passos lentos pela biblioteca, não precisava da sua carteira, já tinha decorado o número do documento há muito tempo, mas se chegasse algum fiscal de última hora, teria que apresentá-la. Era melhor de precaver. 

Sorriu a Petra, a bibliotecária, que num costume rotineiro já sabia exatamente as falas do moreno de olhos verdes:

— Precisa de três livros, não é? — disse ela com um sorriso divertido.

— Foram tantas vezes assim? — respondeu devolvendo o sorriso. 

— Mais do que imagina… — falou a ruiva enquanto saia da sua confortável cadeira e lhe entregava três das marcações necessárias. 

— Dom Casmurro? — Eren acercou-se mais do balcão e visualizou a capa conhecida — oh, interessante. Ouviu minha indicação. Traiu ou não? — ele sorriu em direção à bibliotecária que agora se sentava novamente com uma caneta na mão.

— Não traiu, mas deveria. 

Eren apenas apontou em sua direção com um sorriso rasgado.

— Vá pegar os seus livros, pode deixar que faço a sua marcação sozinha. 

— Certeza? 

— Vá rápido. — respondeu vendo Eren assentir — antes que ele vá embora. — acrescentou.

Instintivamente as bochechas de Eren avermelhou-se e novamente o sorriso estava em seu rosto.

— Não vim por causa dele. — disse tentando disfarçar o rubor em seu rosto. 

— Não veio exatamente por causa dele. Mas usa seus estudos como pretexto. — apontou a ruiva.

— Como se eu tivesse muito tempo pra isso.

— Ah… jovens… vocês sempre arrumam jeito pra isso. Já fui uma, sei disso. Agora vai! Não perde chance. 

Eren saiu com passos tímidos e uma vergonha pesada sobre os ombros. Seria tão óbvio assim? Não havia muito tempo que parava suas leituras para observar o alfa peculiarmente baixinho.

Os feromônios sempre foram calmos e discretos, entretanto, isso foi o que mais chamou atenção do ômega, que agora passeava entre os corredores da biblioteca gigante que a universidade que frequentava tinha.

O cheiro tênue do alfa estava recente pelos corredores, o que era algo positivo na sua percepção, se estava ali, fresco e recente era porque o seu alfa estava por perto.

— Meu alfa… não delira Eren. Você nunca trocou duas palavras com ele. — sempre dizia a si mesmo quando os seus instintos davam uma de doido que começava com essas coisas de: com quem ele está falando? Aquele/a ômega não é dele! Eu sou! E blá blá blá!

Não tinha porque se considerar como dele, sem nem palavras eles havia trocado. Apenas olhares e olhares. 

E por falar em olhares, a primeira coisa que tinha reparado, além da sua altura, foram os olhos. Lindos e cinzentos: como uma tempestade que arrasaria tudo à sua frente. E de fato, era isso que fazia com o coração do ômega. E além dos olhos, seus cabelos, traços fortes e masculinos também chamavam a atenção de qualquer um que tivesse o mínimo senso de beleza. Não era algo fácil de ignorar.

E isso fazia com que ele fosse um dos alfas mais disputados dentro da faculdade inteira. Sempre o vendo, fora da biblioteca, com ômegas aos seus pés e também alfas que não teria tanto preconceito com relações “fora do padrão”. 

Aliás, o mundo havia melhorado muito nesse aspecto. Grisha e Carla, pais de Eren, contavam muito que na época em que namoravam, qualquer relacionamento que saísse do alfa e ômega, beta e beta: seria considerado uma aberração. 

O que agora já era bem mais normalizado pelas pessoas, que entendiam que amor não era algo controlável em um padrão, era solto e livre para quem quisesse. 

Eren andou por mais um corredor a procura do livro certo e teve que suspender a respiração por um segundo.

Os feromônios estavam mais fortes ali e consequentemente procurou pelo corredor e lá estava ele. De roupa social preta e seus tópicos óculos para descanso que o deixava ainda mais charmoso.

Sentia o coração quase saindo pela boca, as mãos suavam e a respiração estava mais agitada. Isso, sem falar nos feromônios: estavam à flor da pele. O seu cheiro era particularmente discreto, entretanto, nem um pouco mais dominante do que qualquer outro alfa. Na verdade, Eren poderia dizer que os feromônios dele mostravam a pessoa mais dominante que já teria conhecido. Um cheiro forte e viril que deixava água na boca. Que deixava uma vontade imensa de ser possuído por aquele alfa. 

E se por um lado Eren sentia-se impotente contra aquele alfa, Levi, o alfa baixinho, se sentia na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa.

Não era de hoje que aquele menino o espreitava de forma invulgar. 

Feromônios doces, mas discretos. Um rosto delicado, cabelos na altura do ombro e dois pares de olhos de tirar o fôlego. 

Sabia também que estava a se comportar como se fosse um adolescente sem qualquer experiência de vida, porém, aquele jeito espontâneo de ser, assim como via sempre com a bibliotecária ou com os amigos, sempre o deixavam com um sentimento de que aquilo não era pra ele. Não combinava com ele. 

Alguém tão desprovido de qualquer gosto por contato físico ou emocional, não era especialmente uma pessoa que se apaixonaria, entretanto, ali estava ele: desejando com todas as forças que algo do destino fizesse com que eles se esbarrassem um no outro e derrubassem livros, ou qualquer coisa clichê que poderia fazer com que eles se falassem dessa vez. Ao menos uma vez. 

— Eu falaria com ele se fosse você. — uma voz conhecida o tirou do seu devaneio dando um pequeno susto.

— Deveria fazer aulas pra ser investigadora, quatro-olhos. Precisa aprender a mostrar quando está perto de mim, ou do contrário, vou morrer do coração. — disse ele mal humorado.

— Qual é, ou ele não é um ômega dominante, ou você realmente assusta o rapaz. Dá pra ver a quilômetros que você está todo tenso e nervoso. — respondeu a beta de cabelos castanhos com um sorriso divertido.

— Não preciso de que jogue na minha cara o quão sociável eu sou. 

— Não precisa ser sociável. — começou ela ajeitando as mangas da blusa branca sem estampa que levava — e só chegar nele mais ou menos assim: — Hanji propositalmente engrossou a voz e semicerrou os olhos, apoiou um dos seus antebraços na prateleira onde Levi estava próximo e sussurrou — topa fazer filhotes comigo, delícia? 

Nem mesmo Levi se deu conta do sorrisinho que deixou escapar.

— Mas que merda, Hanji. É por isso que você está solteira. 

— Você também está. — apontou a morena.

— Porque eu sei escolher bem o que eu quero. — respondeu áspero.

— E você escolheu o moreno de olhos verdes. — afirmou — e ele também te escolheu, não é assim? 

— Não… não é assim 

— Por qual razão? 

— Não sei, talvez eu seja apenas covarde. — Levi suspirou 

— Ei, você! — Ela gritou de repente, dando um pequeno susto em Levi e ocasionalmente, em Eren, que observava a interação dos dois com certo peso no coração. 

Eren olhou confuso para os dois depois do susto.

— Você mesmo, moreno lindo! 

— Cala a boca Hanji, estamos em uma biblioteca sua semente! — Levi sussurrou.

— Ele aqui quer te co… — começou gritando e ignorando completamente o aviso do amigo, mas acabou tendo uma mão na sua boca, tampando o resto da frase, que saiu abafada.

Eren olhou ainda mais confuso, deixando até um dos livros cair no chão, enquanto via aquela beta gesticular freneticamente com as mãos, um movimento que parecia de… seu rosto automaticamente ficou rubro depois da sua breve interpretação. 

Levi acabou por arrastar a sua amiga para qualquer canto que o menino não podia mais vê-los e largou a amiga. 

— Você é maluca? — perguntou em um tom irritadiço.

— Só queria ajudar. 

— Você assustou o menino, sua retardada! — exclamou em baixo tom de voz.

— Mas agora pelo menos ele sabe das suas intenções… — disse sorrindo. 

— Minhas intenções… nunca tive intenção nenhuma. 

— Ah claro, e eu sou uma pessoa normal. Vá anão de jardim, qualquer um pode enxergar que você quer enrabar ele. — provocou.

— Se fosse tão óbvio assim ele já estaria comigo, não acha? — ironizou

— Com esse ar de imperador das trevas, quem assusta o menino é você. E não eu uma pessoa completamente inocente. 

— Então acho melhor desistir porque não consigo ser de outro jeito. — revirou os olhos cinzentos.

— Vai sim. 

— Estou ficando maluco, Armin. Aquilo foi tão… inesperado. — o ômega comentou com as mãos no rosto. 

Estavam em um dos grandes refeitórios da faculdade. Um lugar aconchegante e com mesas redondas por todo o salão. Algumas bancadas de comidas e uma cantina grande, onde algumas pessoas compravam alguma coisa. 

— Era uma beta de óculos? E cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo bem desleixado? — perguntou o amigo loiro sentado na sua frente, enquanto mordia um pedaço de um sanduíche vegano.

Eren assentiu nervosamente tirando as mãos do rosto, que ainda estava um pouco vermelho.

— Era a Hanji. Ela é uma das minhas colegas de classe. Fascinada pela biologia e meio maluca da cabeça, mas é uma pessoa gentil. — ele respondeu.

— Então você conhece ela? 

— Sim, sim.

— Ela costuma ser verdadeira nas palavras dela? — arriscou perguntar

— Se é sincera? Um poço de sinceridade, Erenzinho. Ela é maluca e fala tudo que vem a cabeça. Então muito provavelmente, ela estava falando sério quando disse que esse cara queria te… você sabe, passar o nabo. — ele gesticulou. 

— Você tem certeza que ela é só sua colega? — perguntou frisando cada palavra. 

— Absoluta. 

Eren lhe deu um olhar um pouco desconfiado, mas apenas sorriu em resposta sussurrando qualquer coisa que se encaixava em: "Fariam um belo par de amigos"

— Mas, você realmente acha que… — o moreno começou a falar mas logo parou, colocando em pauta a possibilidade. 

— Que ele pode estar interessado? Possivelmente. Você é bonito, os feromônios são ótimos, tem olhos lindos e um corpo de dar inveja. — o dono dos olhos azuis sorriu — e ainda anda atrás dele. Lógico que ele já te notou.

— Falando assim me faz parecer que sou um stalker que a qualquer momento vai sequestrar ele. — disso um pouco amuado.

— Se as outras tentativas não der certo, você pode tentar isso. Ele poderia desenvolver síndrome de estocolmo e acabar gostando de você. Que nem aquela comic do Bum. — disse Armin.

— Mas que horror… 

— Tô falando sério! — retrucou 

— Bum não tinha Estocolmo. Ele também tinha problemas na cabeça e já era apaixonado pelo Sang muito antes de saber que aquele estranho era um psicopata. — respondeu com um ar indignado. 

— Será que vou ter que te denunciar para as problematizadoras? — Armin falou e Eren caiu na gargalhada.

— Só esse comentário te faz um, sabia não é? 

— Deus me livre.— e as gargalhadas soaram novamente.

— Mas você deveria tentar, o máximo que pode receber é um "não". É melhor do que ficar sem saber o que poderia acontecer. — falou Armin depois que as gargalhadas cessaram. 

— Seria melhor eu ter uma sensação de desfecho, não é? — falou

— Completamente. 

Assim que Armin respondeu, Eren foi surpreendido por uma enxurrada de feromônios e duas mãos macias que tamparam a sua visão.

Aqueles feromônios era reconhecíveis e já sabia quem estava atrás de si, juntamente acompanhado com aquele que chamava de "Cara de Cavalo".

— Tire as mãos de mim Mikasa. Sabe que não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira. Ainda mais vindo de você. — Eren disse secamente. 

— Como o meu futuro ômega está ranzinza hoje. É a famosa TPM? — disse ela com uma cara de deboche.

— Não sei, pergunte ao cachorrinho ômega que anda atrás de você. — continuou usando o mesmo tom.

— Se referindo a mim, Jaeger? — ouviu-se a voz de Jean que estava atrás de Mikasa, uma alfa alta, forte e com feromônios insuportáveis, aos olhos e nariz de Eren. 

— Dá um tempo, Ackerman. O Eren já disse milhões de vezes que não quer nada contigo. Larga a mão de ser um pé no saco. — interveio Armin ao meio da conversa. 

— Mas ele não tem que querer. Sou uma alfa e ele basicamente tem que ser meu. É uma regra biológica. — Respondeu dando a volta e apoiando as duas mãos sobre a mesa. 

Eren nesse momento soltou gargalhada um pouco assustadora e irônica.

— Você acha que eu sirvo alguém ou vivo em função de algum alfa? — perguntou Eren ainda com um sorriso perturbador.

— Seria a ordem natural das coisas, não é? — Respondeu a alfa retribuindo o sorriso.

— Foda-se a sua ordem natural das coisas, eu não sou seu.

— Eu cansei dessa palhaçada, Jaeger. Você é bonito demais pra ficar solteiro ou com qualquer um. — assim que disse os dois ômegas, tanto Eren quanto Armin sentiriam os feromônios de submissão saírem das glândulas de Mikasa, algo que os fizeram estremecer sem muito esforço, já Mikasa era uma alfa dominante pura e fazia questão de mostrar isso pra qualquer um. 

— Para com isso Mikasa. — ouviu-se a voz fraquejada de Jean, que também estaria sendo afetados pelos feromônios, assim como algumas pessoas que comiam a volta do pátio. 

Não era de pouco tempo que a alfa estava atrás de uma resposta positiva do moreno, sempre atrás dele nos corredores na universidade. Muitas vezes também, matando aula pra ocasionalmente encontrar-se com ele quando era mais conveniente, nesse caso, com pouca ou nenhuma pessoa.

Era jogo sujo forçar a submissão de alguém, mas lá estava ela: com um sorriso estampado na cara enquanto via não só Eren, mas os ômegas ao redor se contorcerem de medo e pavor. 

— Você vai ser meu de um jeito ou de outro Eren. Somos um par de almas gêmeas e você está sempre negando isso. — falou ela se aproximando da zona do pescoço de Eren, onde ficaria a marca. 

— Sai de perto de mim! — gritou Eren em puro pavor enquanto tentava a afastar com um empurrão no ombro da alfa, mas sem muito sucesso. 

— Sai de perto dele! — alguns alfas não dominantes gritaram em uníssono, mas sem muito sucesso. Não podiam chegar muito perto, porque os feromônios de um alfa dominante assustava até mesmo mesmo alfas poucos ou nada dominantes. Estavam em um patamar muito acima. 

— Mikasa! — esse era um grito de Armin, que mesmo congelado de medo não hesitou em tentar salvar o amigo.

— Você… cala a sua boca. — veio uma ordem em tom alfa. 

Quando até mesmo Jean achou que seria um caso perdido, uma mão um pouco pálida agarrou um dos ombros de Mikasa e a puxou pra trás.

Entre um misto de curiosidade e irritação a alfa se virou pra conhecer quem tinha sido o louco e acabou se deparando com dois pares de olhos acinzentados transitando para um azul escuro forte. 

— Posso saber o que uma pirralha filha da puta está mexendo com o meu ômega? — a voz grossa soou assustadoramente aos seus ouvidos. 

A alfa sentiu um arrepio pela espinha, não era possível que existia um alfa mais dominante que ela, mas Mikasa estava enganada nesse aspecto. Os feromônios de proteção eram bem mais fortes do que os delas, e isso a deixava com o seu alfa interior com medo.

Uma coisa coisa era difícil de sentir. 

— Seu ômega? — perguntou ela tentando manter uma firmeza na voz. 

— Sim… meu. — o tom de voz veio cortante. — exijo que se afaste dele, agora. — mesmo sendo um alfa contra alfa, os feromônios deixavam claros que aquilo era uma ordem a não ser contestada e sem escolhas ela teve que se afastar, do contrário ela seria forçada a submissão e isso era a pior coisa pra um alfa. 

Sem contestar mais, Jean a seguiu Mikasa, deixando apenas os dois ômegas e o alfa que os teria salvado. 

Instintivamente aquele alfa colocou as mãos sobre o rosto de Eren que ainda estava paralisado de medo. O corpo ainda tremia um pouco e a sua voz estava presa, tanto pela enxurrada de feromônios presente no ar, quando pela surpresa de estar vendo aquele que espreitava todos os dias, estava a sua a frente a defendê-lo. 

O toque foi suave, junto com os feromônios que transmitiam tranquilidade e conforto. 

Foi tudo isso que viu antes de sentir o corpo mole e tudo ficar escuro. 

— Você tem certeza que ele vai ficar bem quatro-olhos? — soou a voz do alfa preocupado. 

Havia alguns minutos que aquela situação toda havia acontecido, em que ambos os ômegas haviam desmaiados pela quantidade absurda e súbita de feromônios que eles haviam sidos expostos. 

E como um cavalheiro carrega a sua dama, Levi havia carregado Eren no estilo noiva até a enfermaria da universidade. Chamando vários olhares para si e um dos alfas que havia carregado Armin também nos braços. 

— Calma, toquinho. Só um pouco de repouso ele vai ficar bem. — Falou Hanji sentado ao lado de Levi.

— Aquela filha da puta da minha prima vai pagar por ter feito isso. Até agora eu tinha ignorado o comportamento dela por não fazer diferença na minha vida. Mas tudo tem limites, mexer com o meu ômega… — disse ele entre os dentes.

— Seu ômega? — perguntou ela com um sorriso divertido. 

Levi não respondeu, apenas suspirou fundo. Todavia, algo despertou seus sentidos, os feromônios doces que estava familiarizado estavam de volta, só que um pouco mais agitados.

— Caralho… a minha cabeça dói… — foi a primeira coisa que murmurou sem abrir os olhos e assim que o fez, não reconheceu muito o lugar. 

Eren rolou os olhos pela sala, sempre vendo o branco presente em quase todo o cômodo e mais ao lado, Levi e a beta de mais cedo. 

Prendeu a respiração por uma segundos e a soltou lentamente. A sala estava forrada de feromônios de preocupação e proteção, e esses vinham de Levi.

Suas bochechas começaram a ganhar um tom de rosado a medida que lembrava do acontecido. 

"Ele me chamou de meu…" — pensou sentindo o rosto cada vez mais quente.

— Olá, moreno delicioso. Como está se sentindo. — Hanji foi a primeira a falar alguma coisa, visto que Eren e Levi somente trocava olhares sem qualquer sinal de que falariam alguma coisa. — oh, você está coradinho. Será que está com febre? — falou colocando a mão sobre a testa do moreno. 

— Onde está a enfermeira? — disse Eren tento mudar de assunto rápido antes que alguém percebesse o real motivo de estar tão vermelho daquele jeito.

— Saiu pra avisar a diretoria sobre o ocorrido e também, conversar sobre uma possível expulsão da Mikasa. O que ela fez é contra lei e se ela não for presa, pelo menos vai ser detenta da universidade. — respondeu com seriedade. 

— Eu espero. — Eren engoliu seco ao lembrar da situação que havia passado. 

Era muito mais tranquilizante saber que poderia andar pela universidade sem medo de ser atacada por aquela alfa doida e possessiva.

— E mesmo que não seja, há um certo toquinho que pode te ajudar a sair dessa. Não é Levi? — Hanji disse se virando ao alfa.

— Eu não fiz mais que a minha obrigação em ajudar, aquela pirralha precisava de alguém pra por ela no lugar. — respondeu Levi um tanto constrangido. Querendo ou não, a ficha de que o tinha chamado de "meu" na frente de todo mundo, acabava de cair. 

O clima acabava de ficar pesado dentro daquela sala. Hanji percebendo aquilo certificou-se de dar um jeito. Não podia ficar assim. 

— Bem, eu vou dar um jeito de achar a enfermeira. Ela precisa ver se você está bom pra sair. — disse ela se distanciando e dando uma piscada de olhos para o Levi.

— O Armin, cadê ele? — Perguntou Eren vendo a beta sair pela porta. 

— Está na sala ao lado. — respondeu apenas. 

A sala entrou em um silêncio desconfortável, onde Eren a todo custo evitava olhar para o lado em que Levi estava e por outro lado, Levi se sentia incomodado, sentia que devia fazer alguma coisa.

Mas, e se fizesse algo errado? 

E se falasse algo que os fizesse de distanciar?

Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que essa seria a única oportunidade de manter uma relação. 

Notou a dificuldade do outro em manter um contato constante.

"Deus, que ele não se sinta constrangido" — pensou Levi

— Eu não entendo qual a sua dificuldade de olhar pra mim, quando dentro da biblioteca você sempre me olha discretamente. — disse Levi, depois de aclarar a voz. 

Eren deu um salto na cama e se fosse possível, seu rosto ficou ainda mais quente.

— Eu, ah… — a voz engasgou resposta.

Levi achou um pouco de graça naquilo, Eren podia ser uma pessoa totalmente extrovertida, mas era visível o constrangimento quando se fala de algo mais íntimo dele.

— E não adianta negar, seus feromônios são diferentes de qualquer outro. Não tem como confundir com outra pessoa. — Levi continuou.

— Está tão óbvio assim? — perguntou o moreno colocando um dos antebraços nos olhos, e aguardou a resposta.

— Sim. Mas isso não é ruim, muito pelo contrário. Eu também me sinto… — suspirou tomando coragem — atraído por você. — Levi vendo que o outro não dava uma resposta negativa, decidiu não enrolar muito. Mesmo que quase colocasse o seu coração pra fora com aquela tentativa arriscada.

Imediatamente Eren tirou o braço de cima dos olhos e o encarou, sentindo os feromônios de sinceridade o envolverem. A respiração chegou a ficar pesada e batimentos cardíacos aceleraram consideravelmente.

— Isso… isso é sério? — perguntou Eren receoso 

Levi assentiu.

O moreno engoliu seco.

— E porque nunca…

— Sou inseguro tanto quanto você. Se é isso que quer saber. Também me acostumei a te observar, principalmente depois daquela tarde chuvosa. 

Flashback 

Estava sentado a beira da mesa central da biblioteca, lendo um tedioso livro de ciências sociais. Havia um seminário importante para ser entregue aquela semana e qualquer estudo era pouco. 

Foi quando virou a vigésima página, que sentiu os feromônios doces e suaves o atingirem com tudo. 

Procurou ao redor e encontrou um ômega moreno, de uns olhos verdes de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um.

Aquele garoto havia sorriso, e aquilo foi motivo suficiente pra sentir um arrepio e o corpo quente ao mesmo tempo. 

Nunca havia se sentido assim, nem mesmo com os mais deliciosos ômegas que seu pai sempre lhe oferecia ou conhecia em ocasionais festas.

Era incrível como apenas um cheiro e um sorriso havia mexido tanto com ele. 

E não era como se ele acreditasse que destinados, ou para de almas gêmeas, mas aquilo… aquilo se aproximava. 

Todos os seus instintos e alfa interior diziam para possuir e tomar aquele ômega como dele.

Fim do Flashback

— Aquele dia eu… também me senti assim. — Eren respondeu não querendo agarrar-se a esperança de conseguir alguma coisa. 

Levi sentiu um peso sumir das suas costas, havia positivas sobre aquilo e isso era como um sinal verde de que poderia avançar.

— Se você se sentiu assim, então sabe o que devemos fazer, não é? — Levi se levantou da cama, dando passos lentos enquanto encarava Eren com um olhar penetrante.

O moreno só conseguia pensar em duas coisas: no seu coração quase saindo pelo peito e o quão sexy aquele momento era. 

Aqueles olhos pareciam dar promessas em cima de promessas de como ele seria como um parceiro. Seu ômega interior se revirou em vontade de estar em contato com aquele alfa, tocar aquela pele branca, marcar e fazer várias outras coisas pecaminosas aos seus olhos. 

— Sim… — foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder vendo Levi cercar o seu corpo com dois braços.

Levi sentia seu alfa contorcer-se em vontade de dominar e tomar aquele ômega como seu, e isso há muito tempo. 

Quanto estava próximo o suficiente, reparou nos lábios dele. Entreabertos e convidativos. Os olhos estavam focados em si e ao mesmo tempo em sua boca. 

Era recíproco, de fato.

Não esperou muito mais pra colar aqueles lábios no seu em um beijo afoito.

Eram macios e não demorou muito para que Eren retribuísse o beijo, sentindo seu corpo ficar quente apenas com aquele toque. 

A surpresa inicial fez com que um gemido saísse da boca de Eren, esse que arrepiou o corpo todo do alfa, que mostrava cada vez mais dominância.

Levi deixou uma das suas mãos escorregarem para a cintura de Eren, apertando com uma força que parecia que quebraria, mas isso só fez Eren se contorcer mais de prazer e procurar mais contato, e por isso levou uma das mãos até os cabelos negros do alfa, puxou e logo em seguida o arranhou na nuca, fazendo aquele alfa e gemer sufocado na sua boca.

Orgulho e tesão foram os sentimentos que se apossaram do ômega depois de ouvir aquele som, que parecia tão erótico aos seus ouvidos. 

As línguas travam uma batalha árdua, mas prazerosa acima de tudo. 

Era como se fosse feita uma para a outra. 

Eles só pararam para respirar, com o corpo ofegante e com o peito subindo e descendo freneticamente. 

— Como é que eu demorei tanto pra fazer isso? — disse Eren encostando suas testas.

— Nem eu sei, mas devo colocar a culpa em nós, que sempre ficamos escondidos um do outro. — respondeu Levi igualmente ofegante. 

Eren deu um sorriso. 

— Quero te conhecer melhor e deixar tudo em pratos limpos, sem nada pra esconder. Topa? — disse Levi.

— Sim, sem ser escondido. 

Ambos sorriram, era libertador encontrar esse sentimento recíproco e após a esquina de um livro.


End file.
